Word games such as the SCRABBLE®, UPWORDS®, and BOGGLE® word games are well known. (SCRABBLE®, UPWORDS®, and BOGGLE® are marks of Hasbro, Inc.) However, multilingual games of any kind are rare. Some versions of the SCRABBLE® game are played in multiple languages, but only one language at a time is used, with all players making words in the same language. A different tile set may be used for each language, e.g., one set of tiles for play in English, another set of tiles for play in French, another set for Arabic play, and so on. Some versions of the SCRABBLE® game are played in multiple languages at one time, e.g., with one player making words in English and an opposing player making words in Hungarian; the players may use an English tile set mixed with a Hungarian tile set in this case. However, the SCRABBLE® tiles (and UPWORDS® tiles) themselves are monolingual tiles, because they have only one character per tile. A word game using several characters on each tile has been proposed, but the tiles are again monolingual because all characters on a given tile (and apparently all characters in the tile set) belong to a single language.